survival303fandomcom-20200214-history
Titles
Titles were added in the Titular Update on October 31st, 2018. Regular Titles Arsonist (yellow): Fires make you feel alive; set plenty of them! Fires started: 0/300 Novice Builder: Foundations have to be laid for the future, and you're just the one for the job. Put down buildings for new titles! 0/?? Proficient Builder: Foundations have to be laid for the future, and you're just the one for the job. Put down buildings for new titles! 0/?? Expert Builder: Foundations have to be laid for the future, and you're just the one for the job. Put down buildings for new titles! 0/?? Legendary Builder (yellow): Foundations have to be laid for the future, and you're just the one for the job. Put down buildings for new titles! 0/?? Novice Crafter: Craft enough of any combination of items in order to unlock new titles! 0/?? Proficient Crafter (green): Craft enough of any combination of items in order to unlock new titles! 0/?? Expert Crafter (blue): Craft enough of any combination of items in order to unlock new titles! Items crafted: 0/1000 Legendary Crafter: Craft enough of any combination of items in order to unlock new titles! 0/?? Novice Farmer: A farmer's life is tough, but rewarding. Plant crops to unlock new titles! 0/?? Proficient Farmer: A farmer's life is tough, but rewarding. Plant crops to unlock new titles! 0/?? Expert Farmer (blue): A farmer's life is tough, but rewarding. Plant crops to unlock new titles! 0/?? Legendary Farmer (yellow): A farmer's life is tough, but rewarding. Plant crops to unlock new titles! Plants sown: 0/1000 Jack of All Trades (purple): You're pretty much good at everything. Craft one of every recipe in the game, without leaving! All items crafted: No Proficient Miner (blue): Mine ore throughout the archipelago in order to unlock new titles! 0/?? Expert Miner (yellow): Mine ore throughout the archipelago in order to unlock new titles! Ore mined: 0/400 Overzealous Hunter (yellow): You monster. Helpless Animals Killed: 0/300 Novice Soldier: While in a tribe, kill survivors from other tribes to unlock new titles. 0/?? Proficient Soldier (blue): While in a tribe, kill survivors from other tribes to unlock new titles. 0/?? Expert Soldier (yellow): While in a tribe, kill survivors from other tribes to unlock new titles. Enemies killed: 0/100 Legendary Soldier: While in a tribe, kill survivors from other tribes to unlock new titles. 0/?? Novice Survivor: Stay alive long enough, without leaving, to unlock new titles. Time survived: 0/1 hour Proficient Survivor (green): Stay alive long enough, without leaving, to unlock new titles. Time survived: 0/3 hours Expert Survivor (blue): Stay alive long enough, without leaving, to unlock new titles. Time survived: 0/5 hours Legendary Survivor: Stay alive long enough, without leaving, to unlock new titles.Time survived: 0/7 hours Premium Titles * Blargium Seeker (red): Buy to unlock this title: Legends speak of a wondrous material called 'Blargium', that could do things others dare to dream of. Perhaps one day, you will find this metal? * Breakfast Chief (red): Buy to unlock this title: You are the master of breakfasts. You are in control of breakfasts. You are the Chief, of breakfast foods. * Chronologically Mad (red): Buy to unlock this title: Time is yesterday. Space is tomorrow. Life is but time and time is but space and space is but an illusion before you. What is there to see, when you see behind time itself? * Comrade: Seize the means of production! You've seen these newfangled "Production Sites" and you see opportunity for EQUALITY, comrade! ** This was added on November 9th, 2018, with the update The Production Update * Daredevil (red): Buy to unlock this title: You'e a daring acrobat. An arrogant fool. An amazing performer. You do stunts more casually than others would eat a meal. You're a bonafide daredevil. * Inventive Craftsman: You've changed the game. You've made new workshops, new modules for those workshops, and even finally used the power of liquids for crafting! You have no bounds anymore! For R$750. Get it before it goes away for good! ** This was added on March 27th, 2018, with the update The Craftsman's Update * One With Nature: ** This was added on November 6th, 2018, with the update The Nature Update * Worldcrashed (red): Buy to unlock this title: You remember a distant dream where a world collided into yourself, creating something completely else. You can't help but feel this dream is representative of something in this world. Staff-Given Titles * Administrator (red): You are, to some extent, THE LAW. Better make sure those non-law peasants know about this. * At Their Mercy (purple): They organized a game for you to partake in, and partake you did. Now you may walk away proud with this not-meaningless token. * Participation Medal (blue): Sure, what you did was great, but it just wasn't great enough''. Instead, you have this reward. Still cool.''